The Teen Titans Meet Fan Fiction
by Camlop
Summary: Cue the angry and shocked reactions. Heh, heh. Raven and Beast Boy have the most classic reactions, IMO. BTW, this takes place after Trouble in Tokyo and after my Titans Forever chapter/episode 6, so it cooperates with what's happened in my fan fiction series. Find out what happens when the Titans discover who they're most shipped with. And yes, Rob/Star are dating.
1. Chapter 1

The Titans were gathered in the Main Ops room. Raven was reading under the kitchen counters, Robin was listening to a boombox, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Beast Boy was typing at the computer, and Cyborg was fixing the sliding doors, which a certain green changeling had broken by ramming through as a dinosaur (long story).

Beast Boy was surfing the internet. He came across a certain link and he clicked it, curious. His eyes widened as a list of what appeared to be online stories popped up. His eyebrows rose as he skimmed through the list; eventually his jaw dropped. The shocked expression on his face was unseen by the rest of the team until he spun around in the swivel chair and he waved his arms frantically.

_"DUUUUDES!" _

Starfire and Silkie looked over at Beast Boy. Raven lowered her book slightly; her eyes turned to the right corners of her eyes, but other than that, she didn't move. Cyborg turned around, brushing dust off his robotic hands. Robin shut off the boombox and turned to Beast Boy.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" the team leader asked.  
"Come check this out," Beast Boy said excitedly, spinning around in his chair. The team looked at each other and shrugged; they walked over to Beast Boy. Once he was sure everyone was gathered around, Beast Boy clicked on a few buttons and the screen was extended to the large television. He pointed up, directing the team's gaze to the list. "Do you guys know what this is?"  
"Get to the point," Raven grumbled. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes with annoyance, but he quickly rebounded to the list.

"So we're famous and all, right? Well, dudes, apparently everyone's been writing fan fictions about us!"

"Please, what is this 'fan fictions' you speak of?" Starfire asked, still carrying Silkie as though the team pet were a human infant.

"In this case, fan fictions are fictional stories that our fans have thought up and wrote," Beast Boy explained. "They're not actual accounts, and they're totally untrue."

"That's the smartest thing Beast Boy's ever said," Raven commented, her face stolid. Beast Boy ignored her and went on.

"You wouldn't _believe _the stories our fans have written about us!"

Cyborg scratched his head. "What do you mean?"  
"Please, shall we read some of these 'fan fictions'?" Starfire appealed.

"A lot of these fan fictions involve… erm, pairing certain Titans up… together. Romantically. And, um…"

Beast Boy was too slow; the dark and brooding team member had already noticed a few of the fan fictions' summaries on the list. She paled and her jaw dropped, which was unusual for the usually emotionless mage. Robin and Cyborg quickly imitated her expression; Starfire, however, looked baffled.

Cyborg spoke for Raven as he exclaimed, _"BB & Rae?" _

An awkward silence passed through the Main Ops—even Silkie was overcome with shock. The half-robot man recovered, though, and he exploded in a fit of hysterical laughter. Robin quickly followed suit. The two friends collapsed onto the ground, clutching their sore stomachs as they laughed. Raven loomed over the two, growling as a vein on her forehead throbbed. Robin and Cyborg noticed the look on her face and immediately they composed themselves, feeling threatened and intimidated by the frightening half-demoness.

Starfire set down Silkie and she scratched her head, turning towards Raven. "I do not understand…"

"It's insulting, Star," Raven quickly replied, recovering herself. She looked up at the list blankly. "Don't worry about it."

Robin brushed dust off his thighs and he fluttered his cape, getting rid of dirt. He looked up at the list and raised an eyebrow as he read it. "RobStar? CyJinx? CyBee?"—he stifled a laugh when he saw two more BBxRae stories—"Flinx? What's that?"

"Kid Flash and Jinx," Beast Boy answered. The changeling looked up at the screen again and his face flushed when he saw the story below it. Robin continued.

"BBxTerra," Robin read, although he said it a bit more quietly. His voice amped up to its usual volume as he moved on. "RobStar, RobRae"—the two said teammates glanced at each other with paled expressions—"RobRae, RobStar, Flinx, CyJinx-"

The Boy Wonder choked on his own saliva before he could read the next story's pairing. He collapsed, shock overcoming him. His face was ghostly white; paler than Raven's skin tone. Starfire fluttered over to him and she kneeled down to check on him. Meanwhile, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had raised their eyebrows.

"_Sladin?" _Cyborg said with shock. A wave of silence passed, and he stifled a laugh, which resulted in him choking, just like Robin had.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, Raven," Beast Boy cut her off. "That means Slade and Robin. Together. Romantically."

The two teammates looked at each other with blank expressions. After a moment, however, the two collapsed in laughter. The others watched Raven laugh; since when did she find others' pain hysterical? When did she actually find _anything _funny?  
_"Next," _Robin sneered a little too loudly as he picked himself up from the ground. Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder, which seemed to ease him a bit.

Beast Boy scrolled down. Raven could've sworn she'd seen his eyes bulge out of the eye sockets at the next fan fiction.

"This fan fiction's summary says that friend Raven is jealous of Terra's relationship with Beast Boy," Starfire mused, her eyes twinkling as though she were about to get into a laughing fit. "And that Terra has rejoined the Titans and is trying to make Raven go away!"

Beast Boy and Raven's faces flushed. The two avoided looking at each other while Robin and Cyborg popped over their heads, looking down at them as they held their breath in an attempt to not break out in laughter.

"You guys wanna play like that?" Beast Boy snapped, looking at Cyborg (who was behind his chair looking down at him) and Robin (who was looking at Raven over her shoulder). Beast Boy pointed at the following fan fiction, but he lowered his finger as he saw the rest of the stories. His ears dropped and his eyebrows furrowed with frustration and annoyance. Robin noticed and followed Beast Boy's gaze to the screen. It was at that point he could no longer hold in his laughter.

"BBxRaven, BBxTerra, BBxRaven, RobStar, RobStar, Flinx, CyBee, BBxRaven, BBxRaven, BBxRaven, Raven & Rorek/Malchior, BBxRaven," Robin read out loud in between laughs. He began choking again and Cyborg and Starfire hurried to his rescue.

Raven spun on her heel, growling at Robin. "Well, how about we read some of these and see how they are?" She looked down at her boots, grumbling. "Maybe they're not that bad."

"Yeah, but _you _and_ Beast Boy?" _Cyborg chuckled, shaking his head with his eyes closed. "Yeah, like that'll happen."  
Raven turned and looked up at the list. She swiftly took the computer mouse and clicked open several stories, several of each pairing, plus one 'OC' story… whatever that was. Beast Boy leaned back while Raven took the honors, and he reverted to his original position as soon as Raven stepped back and straightened herself out.

"We're going to read some of these," Raven said with a scornful look, but it sounded more like a command rather than a suggestion. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Right on cue, the sliding doors shut. The Tower suddenly went on lockdown, which resulted in the windows being covered by metal barriers. The air conditioning vents were closed by metal panels, as well.

The team looked around the Main Ops. Cyborg groaned as he turned towards Raven.

"Did you do that?"

"No."

"Looks like we're locked in, then," Robin stated. "Let's read these, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stepped up to the computer after Beast Boy unmanned it. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven made their way to the sofa while Robin opened up the first story: a RobStar/BBxRae/CyBee fan fiction. The purple-haired girl and the green changeling twisted uncomfortably on the sofa; Raven was tempted to pull her hood onto her face, but she stopped as soon as Robin spoke.

"This one's called _'The Aftermath of Trouble in Tokyo," _Robin said. He cleared his throat, took in a deep breath, and began. _"'INCOMING!' yelled a certain green changeling as he was thrown back into the wall by his pale, hooded teammate. The Titans were battling an army of Slade's robots, and although they'd managed to clear out half of the army, they were missing their team leader: Robin._

"_Robin had gone off to track down his arch-nemesis, Slade; he had caught sight of the criminal mastermind the minute they stepped into Wayne Enterprises. At first, the Boy Wonder had been distracted by the name of the building—it seemed to his team that the name 'Wayne Enterprises' struck a memory—but then he had spotted Slade, and all that mattered was catching his foe. The team was doing a good job dealing with Slade's army of robots, however._

"_Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, who had crumpled to the ground after the collision with the wall. _

'_Are you okay?' _

'_Better than ever,' Beast Boy managed to mutter. Raven helped him to a stand by putting Beast Boy's arm over her shoulder. The two looked up just in time to see a Sladebot's beam gun aimed in Raven's face._

_Thinking fast, Beast Boy tackled Raven to the side, taking part of the hit to his shoulder. Raven, on the ground, telekinetically summoned two laboratory counter tops. She crushed the Sladebot in between them, and seeing how Starfire and Cyborg were holding up a horde of the remaining robots, she looked over at Beast Boy, who was nearly unconscious against her. She shook him gently._

'_Beast Boy?'_

_Just a groan._

_ 'Beast Boy, c'mon, get up,' Raven said, shaking him slightly harsher."_

"I wouldn't say that," Raven commented, interrupting Robin's reading. Beast Boy gave her an incomprehensible expression in response to her statement. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Raven shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with her younger teammate. She looked up at the screen, prompting Robin to continue after a short moment of awkward silence.

_"Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg had eliminated half of the horde going after them. Eighty down, twenty to go. Cyborg blasted the ten in the front with his sonic cannon while Starfire flew up and over the horde, shooting her eyebeams and fists of starbolts at the ten in the back. After the smoke cleared, there were no more Sladebots._

_ 'Oh, friends, we must hurry to locate Robin,' Starfire yelped worriedly, holding herself. 'He may require our assistance, and I fear that he may have—'_

_ 'He's okay, Star,' Cyborg replied, looking at the doorway Slade and Robin had escaped through. 'He can handle big guys himself. C'mon, let's go find 'em.'_

_ They took one step forward before a black disc of dark energy appeared before them, holding Raven and a now unconscious Beast Boy. Raven took one glance at her two teammates, sighing._

_ 'He took a hit for me,' Raven quickly explained. 'He was holding up until just now, when he passed out. Now, I believe we have Robin and Slade to find?'_

_ 'How about you take Beast Boy to the infirmary back at the Tower?' Cyborg suggested. Raven nodded, closing her eyes and disappearing through the floor along with Beast Boy. A black aura of a raven remained in the spot she had just been levitating over, but the raven quickly vanished through the floor after Raven. _

_ 'They went through here,' Cyborg noted, looking at the doorway. With one glance, Starfire and Cyborg ran through, going after Robin and Slade."_

"Hey! I wouldn't get myself knocked out!" Beast Boy grumbled.

"But you would take a hit for Raven?" Robin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Can we move on?" Raven quickly said, resisting the urge to slap Robin—or worse, send him into Larry's dimension. She hid a smile as she realized this would make a great threat, but she stayed quiet; she'd only use it if the time came.

Robin shrugged and he looked back up at the screen. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed how many chapters there were. With a few clicks, he had skipped to the tenth chapter: "The Kiss." The rest of the team squirmed in their seats, feeling unsettled about _who _was kissing who.

_"The infirmary was wrapped in darkness. Beast Boy had just come to; it had been three hours since he got hit by the beam."  
_"This story moves fast," Cyborg commented.

_ "Raven was sitting at his side, looking at him hopefully and fighting the urge to fall asleep. His heartbeat—which had been amplified by the heart rate machine—was like a lullaby."_

"There's actual names for those machines," Cyborg stated.

"Cyborg, shut up and let me read," Robin said, smiling to give his statement a friendlier demeanor. _"Suddenly, Beast Boy's eyelids twitched and soon opened. Raven slightly leaned forward, excited._

_ 'R-Raven?'_

_ 'Y'know, being knocked out for three hours straight was kind of a dramatization for being grazed in the shoulder by a beam,' Raven chuckled. _

_ 'Yep, I'm a master at the art of faking it,' Beast Boy mused, stretching out his arms. He sat up and gazed into Raven's violet eyes."_

"When will this lockdown be over?" Raven muttered under her breath. Robin ignored her, but when he looked back at the screen, he began cracking up awkwardly.

"What?" Beast Boy inquired. He looked up at the screen, as well; his face whitened and his jaw dropped. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg mimicked him.

"Okay, that is _way_ too detailed," Cyborg commented, maintaining his look of shock.

"They—ha, ha—they kiss, and—ha, ha—Beast Boy and Raven start—ha, ha, oh man!—they start getting _serious _and making ou—"

"I'd advise you not finish that sentence," Raven growled, standing up with her hands raised. Her eyes and hands were emitting a glowing black aura. This time, it was Robin's turn to pale, but at the sight of her threatening demeanor.

"Uh…" he choked out, adjusting his turtleneck as though the room had suddenly gone one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. He shook his head, regaining his composure. He spun around and looked back at the screen. "Let's just skip that part, okay?"

The next part was only slightly better; this time, it was a sweet, lingering kiss between Robin and Starfire. The next chapter revolved around Cyborg and Bumblebee going on a date; Cyborg rolled up into a ball and covered his ears as he shut his eyes.

"She's a great, independent girl, I'll give you that, but there's not really much between her and I," Cyborg explained, his ears still covered.

"'Not _much'?" _Beast Boy mused, smiling mischievously. He wiggled his eyebrows at Cyborg, who had finally opened his eyes. "So there _is _something, huh?"  
"No! I—"

"Please, may we move onto the next fan fiction?" Starfire suggested with an innocent look on her face. The others wondered if she had even understood half of the fan fiction.

"Uh, sure, Star."

Before they knew it, they were looking at one revolving around Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra in a love triangle. They had only gone one paragraph in before Raven threatened to send Robin to Larry's dimension. Needless to say, they were no longer looking at that specific fan fiction.

Beast Boy blushed as soon as the team found out the next fan fiction was, also, a BBxRae fan fiction, although this one was a remix of "the Beast incident." How the fan had found out about that, the Titans had no idea. Raven had chosen to grumble and cross her arms as she sat back on the sofa with an annoyed look on her face.

Robin was halfway through. _"To hide her blush, Raven lifted her hands and she took her hood, but before she could pull it over to cover her face, Beast Boy had grabbed her wrist. _

_ 'Don't,' he said, gazing into her eyes with a serious yet gentle expression. 'I don't like when you hide your face.'"_

"Oh, well _that _sounds romantic," Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Her arms were still crossed, but she was resting one leg over the other. "And it's also apparent that the author tried to avoid making Beast Boy say something about my appearance. Not like I need to be told I'm not really pretty, anyway."

Beast Boy shifted in his seat awkwardly, only managing to look at Raven's boots; he couldn't bring himself to look at her face. There was nothing wrong with her face, it's just that the situation was just… unsettling.

"I believe that these fan fiction writers are more frightening than any villain," Starfire stated, slightly leaning toward Robin in her seat. "I fear that they may realize that and attack us."  
"They're fans, Star," Robin explained. "Not villains, not foes, not haters, not enemies."

"Hey, what about that one?" Beast Boy said, pointing to another fan fiction. "It's a fan fiction about the Titans discovering fan fiction… and their reactions to it." Beast Boy lowered his head, attempting to look more threatening, but he failed. "Inception!"

The team groaned at Beast Boy's joke. A vein throbbed on Raven's forehead. Robin proceeded to open up a Sladin fan fiction by accident, which resulted in him turning green—Beast Boy joked about having a twin—and nearly vomiting. It was very… explicit. And the details were very visual and graphic. Robin quickly closed the story and opened the last one: a CyJinx fan fiction.

"I thought only Starfire found out about that!" Cyborg said out loud. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and even Silkie looked at him quizzically. "Um… I mean..."

Raven raised an eyebrow while Robin and Beast Boy began freaking out. They skimmed through the fan fiction and freaked out even more.

"You had a _crush _on her while she was a HIVE Academy student?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She was still a villain back then!" Robin added. Starfire stood up and placed her hand on Robin, relaxing him.

"Dude, why? How?"

Raven sighed, which caught Beast Boy's attention. He sighed and apologized to Cyborg, but he was still surprised… and confused.

"I'm surprised they _both_ liked each other," Raven commented. "And that Jinx ruined Cyborg's date with Sarah Simms on Valentine's Day."

Starfire beamed at this comment. "I took care of Jinx myself!"

The team shot surprised looks at her—save Cyborg, of course. In unison, they spoke.

"What?"  
"I was… supervising Cyborg and Sarah's date," Starfire quickly explained. "Of course, that was when Overload took over Cyborg, so the date did not have the results I expected… even without Jinx ruining it."

Robin sighed and he glanced up at the television screen. "Well, I think we've had enough introductions to the world of fan fiction."  
_"Agreed," _Raven and Beast Boy said in unison. Their throats tightened when they realized the other had said the same thing at the same time.

"So… many… stories…" Beast Boy muttered, as though he were exhausted. He stood up, slouching. "I wish I never stumbled upon this website."

Raven stood up, as well. Her arms were uncrossed this time. "Okay, take back what I said earlier—_that's _the smartest thing Beast Boy's ever said."

"Dude, I practically defeated the Brotherhood of Evil," Beast Boy defended himself, pointing his thumb at his chest. _"And _I saved you from Adonis… although…" His voice trailed off, but he moved on quickly. "And that one time I-"

"Has anyone else realized how many times Raven and Beast Boy have been there for each other?" Cyborg suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging his green friend in the ribs. Beast Boy flinched. "And think about the times they've shared that we're not aware of."

The two said members' faces flushed white, but the color came back as red. A black tendril of energy trickled from Raven's forehead and broke the television screen. Cyborg groaned.

"Aw, man! Now I've got _another_ thing to fix!"

The lockdown suddenly repealed, and Raven immediately headed for the door, which still wasn't opening. "I'll be meditating on the roof." She seeped through the door using her powers as Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin watched.

Robin scratched his head before turning towards Beast Boy and smiling. Starfire giggled as she looked at the green changeling, as well.

"Oh, c'mon!" Beast Boy yelled frustrated, waving his arms frantically around the air. "You can't still be on what Cyborg suggested! That's not true! I mean, it is, but there isn't any-"

"Relax, grass stain," Cyborg said, chuckling after he had finished examining the damage done to the television screen. The metal man changed the subject quickly. "Alright, this television's gonna need to be replaced. Robin, wanna head over to the store with me?"

"Depends how we get out," Robin sighed, but at that moment he realized Cyborg was already over at the sliding doors, prying them open. It worked. "Or you could do that…"

The two boys left, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy in the room. Starfire giggled.

"What?"

"It is…" Starfire hesitated, but she flew over to the door and stopped. "Nothing." She left.

Beast Boy groaned and hopped over to the computer, shutting it down. An idea popped into his head; Titans East had an awful lot of fan fictions, along with Kole, Argent, Herald, and Jericho. The idea for a brilliant prank popped into his mind; he and Cyborg would go through a lot of trouble making this prank work, but seeing the Titans East's reactions to their own worst fan fictions would definitely be worth it.

THE END


End file.
